El bien siempre vence ¿o no?
by AnitinCullen13
Summary: Harry lleva solo mucho tiempo, aun recuerda a su melliza desaparecida hace unos años, ella al igual que el es una elegida y el mismísimo Harry sabe que sin ella el lado bueno no vencerá pero lo que mas le importa es que echa de menos a su hermana. ¿Y si su hermana a vuelto?¿ Caerá el señor oscuro?
1. Chapter 1

**El bien siempre vence**

Harry lleva solo mucho tiempo, aun recuerda a su melliza desaparecida hace unos años, ella al igual que el es una elegida y el mismísimo Harry sabe que sin ella el lado bueno no vencerá pero lo que mas le importa es que echa de menos a su hermana.

¿Y si su hermana a vuelto?¿ Caerá el señor oscuro?


	2. Chapter 2

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

**Harry Pov**

Estábamos en la sede de la orden del Fénix, todos estaban preocupados, todos salvo mi padrino, Sirius*, el nunca esta preocupado ni nervioso.

Todos habían intentado localizar el paradero de mi hermana pero después de una búsqueda infructuosa perdieron la esperanza, todos menos por supuesto los gemelos ellos seguían y seguían, para ellos era como una hemana pequeña, como a su trilliza.

Yo ya no sabía que pensar, echaba muchísimo de menos a mi hermana pero si nos quedábamos de brazos cruzados no conseguiríamos nada eso seguro.

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado meses desde que el se había ido pero poco a poco en mi fue creciendo una ola de furia que destruyo todo el dolor pero su partida y tome una decisión, voy a volver le enviaría una carta a Dumbledore y volvería a mi mundo acabaría con la guerra y si no muero…. Solo diré una cosa Edward Cullen odiaras el día en el que te cruzaste en mi camino, en el camino de la elegida, en el camino de Isabella Lilian Katherine Potter Evans.

Convencida de el siguiente paso que iba a dar me concentre y volvía a ser yo, pelirroja con ojos verdes, un muy buen cuerpo y esa sonrisa picara que herede de mi padre, la que me hace ver igual que el cuando sonrío así aunque sea una mini Lily como dicen mis padrinos.

Entonces baje a ver si Charlie ya había llegado.

Charlie era el hermano pequeño de Dumbledore, el se ofreció a cuidarme hasta que fuera necesario, pero hacía unos días que estaba mucho mas triste.

Entonces baje y me lo encontré allí con un periódico en las manos mientras lloraba.

-¿Pasa algo Charlie?

-Cielo siéntate por lo que veo te vas a marchar.

-Si, e decidido volver estaba a punto de llamas a mi lechuza.

-Deja a Luxis tranquila cielo hablemos.

-Vale-

Me senté a su lado preocupada, Charlie no llora por tonterías.

El mientras lloraba me contaba que su hermano había muerto, entonces me cayó una lágrima y decidí que no volvería a llorar.

Entonces estuve segura volvería y vengaría a toda la gente que nos había apoyado a Harry y a mi.

-Charlie esto no me hará cambiar de opinión, me iré de todas formas.

-Y yo te acompañare tengo que vengar a mi hermano mayor.

El con una mirada que helaría la sangre a cualquiera (menos a mí)

subió a su cuarto y yo lo imite cogi todas mis cosas incluida mi varita y mi escoba.

Y con un silbido llame a mi lechuza Luxis.

Ella vino enseguida, cogi un pergamino y le escribí a la única persona que no me juzgaría.

Simplemente le dije que regresaba a la Madriguera pero que no lo aria con mi aspecto nomal y que le dieran de comer a Luxis.

Entonces se la coloque en la pata le puse un hechizo para que solo la pudiera ver Harry hasta que no le quitaran el mensaje y le dije:

-Luxis preciosa se que hace mucho que no vuelas con prisa pero ahora es necesario llévasela a Harry James Potter Evans esta en la Madriguera

Entonces ella salió volando.

Entonces cogi mi baúl y aparecí en la sala Charlie ya estaba allí y había vuelto a su forma anterior, el era rubio, ojos castaños, y tendría unos treinta años, era el hermano adoptivo de la familia Dumbledore estaba casado pero su mujer esta en la orden del Fénix siendo protegida. El era uno de mis 4 padrinos, Harry solo tenía 1 pero yo 4. Mis padrinos eran Ojoloco, Remus, Sirius y Charlie.

Remus y Charlie los eligió mi madre y a los otros dos mi padre.

Cuando llegue al salón vi que mi padrino tenía un trozo de vidrio en la mano y me dijo que lo agarrara, al parecer era el trasladador entonces lo cogí y sentí un tirón.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la Madriguera entonces usando mis poderes cambie de aspecto y le hice cambiar a Charlie eramos los dos pelinegros con ojos azules.

Entonces con varita en mano tocamos a la puerta entonces unos brazos demasiado conocidos me abrazaron mientras dava vueltas en el aire.

Cuando me dejo en el suelo puede ver si mi corazonada era correcta y si era mi hermano.

Entonces Remus con cara de enfado se acerco a mi y me dijo que quien era yo simplemente le conteste:

-Lince

Entonces el corriendo se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Cuando me soltó vi que mucha gente seguía sin saber quien era y me volví a la normalidad pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes entonces dos pares de brazos me abrazaron tan fuerte que no podía respirar

**Déjenme su opinión no se si seguirla**


	3. Chapter 3

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

**Harry Pov**

Todos estaban discutiendo donde podría estar mi hermana, algunos incluso decían que la tenían secuestrada, cosa que yo no creía mi hermana era una de las bruja mas poderosas que conocía y tenía el carácter de mi madre con las malas ideas de mi padre, vamos se podría decir que es de armas tomar.

De repente oí un ulular que me era conocido, era Luxis, una de las lechuzas de mi hermana entonces fui i le abrí la ventana y me di cuenta de que llevaba un mensaje en la pata lo abrí. Ponía que ella volvería que la esperara pero que no tendría su aspecto pero que estaba segura de que yo sabría quien era. Entonces se oyó un toque en la puerta y yo salí corriendo a ver a a mi hermana, entonces abrí la puerta y la vi estaba diferente pero yo sabía que era mi hermana entonces le di un abrazó mientras le daba vueltas y su risa musical se oía me encanto volver a sentir su tacto a seda, por fin los Potter Evans estaban juntos y ya nada nos pararía de eso estaba seguro, cuando la baje un desconfiado Remus se acerco y se puso delante de mi le pregunto a Katty-Bells* que quien era y ella con una sola palabra hizo que Remus supiera quien era, entonces se volvió como era en realidad, pelirroja, ojos verdes y nuestra cicatriz la diferencia es el lugar y la forma ella tenía una estrella de 10 puntas en el hombro la verdad es que eso me daba un poco de envidia ella tenía mas fácil esconderla era metamorfomaga y encima la tenía en el hombro y podía hacerla pasar por un tatuaje, cuando volvió a ser ella los gemelos Weasley se le saltaron y le dieron un abrazo que me dejo sin aire hasta mí entonces todos los que la conocíamos bien fuimos a abrazarla el mas emotivo fue el de Ojo Loco y Bella jamás había visto así de emotivo a Ojo loco lo que hizo que me riera y el me mirara mal, a simple vista se sabía cual de los dos era su favorito, si ya se que eso es mi culpa, el me tiene rencor desde que no quise aprender a defenderme y aparte también tenía algo que ver que ella era su única ahijada y que la adoraba según el daría su vida por ella. Cuando todo el mundo había saludado a mi hemana nos dimos cuenta de que no venía sola y me di cuenta de que el hombre que iba con ella era el hermano pequeño de Dumbledore, Charlie, uno de los padrinos de Bella entonces una de las mujeres de las que estaban en la Madriguera se lanzo a sus brazos y supe que era Ariane la esposa de Charlie.

Todos empezaron a bombardear preguntas a mi hermana pero ella solo se quedo quieta y puso un puchero haciendo que Remus, Ojo loco, Sirius y Charlie la miraran con preocupación pero la señora Weasley y yo fuimos a la cocina y la señora Weasley me dio una bandeja con una chocolate caliente y un enorme trozo de tarta de chocolate entonces mientras reía me acerque a mi hermana y le dí el chocolate, entonces ella sonrío con esa sonrisa dulce que tiene, una que a mi padrino le recordaba a mi madre pero al parecer ella me leyó l mente y sonrió con su característica sonrisa mientras reía, a ella le encantaba que la compararan con nuestros padres, su risa era una mezcla de la de mis padres la picara de mi padre y la dulce y cariñosa de mi madre. Entonces ella se sentó en uno de los sofás y se puso a comer mientras hablaba con sus amigas y planeaba bromas con los gemelos se notaba que mi hermana estaba a gusto me senté a su lado y ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzamos a contar anécdotas divertidas y ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida así que mis amigos cogieron sus maletas y yo la cogí a ella y la lleve a la cama. Cuando bajamos vimos que Charlie les estaba contando que había sido su hermano el que le había pedido que se llevara a bella y que la protegiera con su vida si era necesario pero también nos dijo que los detalles nos los contaría ella cuando estuviera preparada que no le presionáramos.

Entonces todos nos fuimos a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Bella Pov**

Después de pasar la tarde con todos ellos me que de dormida, al día siguiente me desperté porque alguien estaba saltando en la cama, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era Hermione, me puse a maldecir, como se le ocurría despertarme, entonces muy convencida le dije que ya sabía cual sería mi próxima víctima y que los gemelos me ayudarían y ella salió corriendo y entonces me pude volver a dormir, cuando me levante (esta vez por mi misma) baje y vi a la señora Weasley haciendo tortitas y me ofrecí a ayudarla, claro solo por cortesía sabía que ella no me dejaría. Entonces hoy hablar a Remus que habían nuevos miembros en la orden pero que no pudieron venir ayer y por el tono de voz que estaba usando no daba la impresión de que le cayeran bien.

En el salón estaban los chicos jugando a un juego mágico y las chicas leyendo revistas, cuando me vieron los dos grupos me abrieron un hueco en su sitio pero yo no les hice caso y cogi una libreta y me puse a diseñar, esa era una de mis pasiones, una que la gente conocía por eso cuando fui a Forks tuve que hacer creer a la gente que odiaba la moda, cosa que no era verdad, empecé a diseñar un vestido para Ginny ya que se lo había prometido. Cuando estaba apunto de acabar el 5 conjunto oí que tocaban la puerta pero me dio igual serían los de la orden del Fénix entonces las chicas se acercaron a mi y yo feliz les enseñe mis diseños entonces nos los repartimos, a mi se me da bien diseñarlos a Ginny elegir las telas y a Hermione coser así que nos subimos a la habitación de Ginny y la convertimos en un estudio y entre todas nos pusimos con los vestido mientras ellas hacían la ropa yo iba diseñando y así, cuando llevábamos unos conjuntos tocaron a la puerta, era Molly que nos pidió que cuando pudiéramos bajáramos, entonces nosotras nos pusimos el uniforme que habíamos creado para la orden era una capa negra una camiseta roja con un fénix y unos vaqueros ajustados pero muy cómodos para correr y moverse. Entonces bajamos a enseñarlos a la orden cuando los chicos nos vieron nos preguntaron si tenia la versión masculina entonces asentí y subí con ellos a el cuarto de Ginny les di los uniformes y ellos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, su uniforme era igual pero de chico. Cuando acabaron bajamos y vimos como Sirius se reía y nos preguntaba si nos habíamos decido a vestirnos igual por algo y yo le dije que era el uniforme y que cuando pudiera le daría el suyo, entonces el sonrió y me dijo que entrara a la sala de la reunión que los nuevos eran un poco especiales y que Remus estaba de los nervios y solo yo lo podía calmar ya que Tonks no estaba. Entonces yo entre y todos los que no sabían que había vuelto abrieron la mandíbula y ya para burlarme les dije que si no cerraban la boca les entrarían moscas. Entonces me dí cuenta que entre los miembros había vampiros entonces pensé en voz alta:

-Que hacen esas criaturas aquí.

De lo que también me dí cuenta es que no había ni rastro de los Cullen y me tranquilice pero Remus enfadado me dijo que aun quedaban mas por llegar y me asuste.

Le pregunte porque habían tantos vampiros y el me dijo que una de las ordenes del testamento de Dumbledore fue esa ya que necesitaríamos ayuda para vences a Voldemort y que el tampoco estaba de acuerdo, también me dijo que los vampiros que pareciera que tenían menos de 18 irían a Howards a vigilar que pasaba por hay. Y yo a regañadientes acepte y para cambiar de tema les dije a todos lo de los uniformes y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y apunte cuantos tendríamos que hacer y felices prometimos que en 2 semanas estarían hechos pero tendríamos que tomar medidas.

Los chicos decidieron hacer un partido de quiditch y ya me apunte cogi mi saeta y me cambie cuando baje vi como todos menos mi hermano miraban con envidia mi escoba

Entonces contenta hicimos los equipos los gemelos y yo contra Harry, ron y Ginny. Y con eso comenzó el partido.

**Hola a todos me alegro mucho que os allá gustado la historia, y contestando a la pregunta de uno de los reviews me gustaría que dierais vuestra opinión.**

**¿Con quien queréis que se queda bella?**

***Edward**

***Fred**

***George (en este fic no muere)**

***o podéis decir con quien os gustaría que estuviera, Cedric, Malfoy, etc.**

**Espero vuestros reviews cuando tenga 7 subo cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

Mi equipo iba ganando como de costumbre cuando se oye como un trasladador aparecía y entonces Molly nos dijo que viniéramos que la orden ya estaba al completo y que empezaba la reunión entonces yo baje y le ice el puchero Katty-bells al que ella jamás se a resistido y le pedí que nos dejara seguir jugando y que iríamos enseguida y ella acepto y encima me dijo que me aria un pastel, Yupi, bueno a lo que iba cuando Molly volvió a entrar volví a elevarme y con una sonrisa de superioridad seguimos jugando una hora después acabo el partido y las chicas y yo subimos a cambiarnos y unos 10 minutos después bajamos allí estaban los chicos ya hablando con mis padrinos sobre el estado de el mundo mágico mientras que algunos de la orden hablaban con los vampiros baje y todos me miraron y yo por supuesto con mi espíritu merodeador me encanto que me prestaran atención y haciendo gala de mi presencia llegue allí y empecé a enterarme de todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y que la muerta de Albus Dumbledore era una treta de la orden y que el estaba escondido esperando su momento de resurgir de las cenizas como un ave fénix para ayudar acabar con Voldemort entonces vi como Charlie estaba sonriendo mientas tocaba el vientre a su esposa así que me tome nota de preguntarle si es verdad lo que creía , pero entonces emperece a observar a los nuevos de la orden y me di cuenta de una cosa… que hacían los de Denali aquí?

No podía creer que los amigos de los *$%&"&** de los Cullen estuvieran aquí y los busque pero me quede mas tranquila al saber que no estaban aquí pero usando un hechizo ley la mente de una de las vampiras la que yo recordaba como Tanja o Tanya no recuerdo bien y entonces lo que oí me dejo blanca como el polvo de pelo de Yeti:

**-No puedo creer que mi Eddie no este aquí, si yo e venido para verlo no para ayudar a los entupidos humanos…**

**-Menos mal que seguramente vengan pronto el viejo les abra llamado era uno de los mejores de Carlisle.**

Entonces enfadada me levante me acerqué a ella y le dije.

-Mira zorrita de quinta vuelve a pensar lo que as pensado y esta "Humana entupida" te dará semejante patada en el culo que no volverás a sentirlo, ¿as entendido?

-Si, perdón.-Dijo avergonzada por la mirada que le daban todos, yo sabía que cada uno de los magos que había en la orden daría la vida por mi sin dudarlo ni un momento y eso me hacía sentir poderosa y débil a la vez, no quería mas muertes.

Cuando la reunión acabo todos se fueron marchando, unos de la Madriguera y otros simplemente se fueron a dormir y poco a poco fuimos quedando Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro que le preste, Harry hacía florituras con la varita, Ron intentaba hacer magia sin varita y por supuesto no lo estaba consiguiendo y ya veía un desfile en la tablet que me había traído y que con un hechizo había conseguido que llevara internet y mientras pensaba en los Cullen, hacia meses que no los veía, y aun que no quisiera aceptar seguía sintiendo cariño por ellos.

De lo único de lo que me alegraba es de no haberlos visto hoy ya que estaba segura de que el odio que les tenía dentro de mi corazón haría que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría de corazón pero estaba segura que mas pronto de lo que me gustaría los vería y aun que me hubiera cambiado de aspecto cuando estaba Forks algo dentro de mí sabía que ellos me reconocerían, pero ellos no me querían así que no pasaría nada.

Una hora después me levante y les avise que me iría a dormir y Hermione se vino conmigo y nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente desperté a Ginny y Hermione y bajamos allí ya estaban los demás Weasley, mi mellizo, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Ojo

Loco y Charlie con su esposa Fanny.

Molly estaba haciendo el pastel que me prometió y yo me puse a ayudarla ya que me encantaba cocinar con Molly, cuando acabamos de hacer la comida, ya que eran las 2 pusimos la mesa afuera ya que hacía buen día y cuando acabamos los chicos y yo ya que Herms y Ginny no querían jugar pero apostaron, éramos Fred, Harry y yo contra George, Sirius y Ron y al final cuando empezó a llover estábamos empatados y entonces entramos a casa, Harry me contó que ya tenían 3 de los horocruxes y que los demás estaban escondidos en Howards así que tomamos la decisión de …


	5. Chapter 5

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

Hola quiero decir que a mi solo me pertenece la trama los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Sthephanie Meyer. También les quiero avisar que si tengo algún fallo en cuanto a datos de Harry Potter me aviséis ya que no la controlo tanto, pero eso si me encanta igual que crepúsculo, gracias por la comprensión. También quiero avisarles que mi historia es completamente diferente de la real y que pasara casi todo el tiempo en Howards salvo el último Horrocrux.

Decidimos volver a Howards no solo a buscar los Horrocruxes sino también a ayudar, tendíamos que cambiar de aspecto yo era metamorfomaga y tenía la capacidad de cambiar también a otras 5 personas, así que Harry, Herms, Ron, Fred, George y yo fuimos a habar con Remus y Sirius a avisarles y ellos nos dijeron que reunirían a la Orden del Fénix y que les avisaríamos ya que había algunos vampiros y magos allí ayudando pero nosotros necesitábamos ir si o si entonces 2 horas después estaban todos los miembros disponibles en la Madriguera y les contamos nuestro plan y ellos después de mucho discutir nos dieron "permiso" lo que ellos no sabían es que aunque no nos lo hubieran dado habrían dado, pero bueno…

Decidimos avisar a Luna, Ginny (que se había ido hace unos días) y Neville que estuvieran atentos a los 6 nuevos, entonces después de mandar las lechuzas subimos a uno de los dormitorios y decidimos como íbamos a ser y quedamos que Hermione sería Pelinegra con ojos azules y se llamaría Kristen Bloodling, pura sangre, a Ron lo hice rubio con ojos verdes y lo llamaríamos Jack Saíls, pura sangre, a Fred lo hice completamente diferente castaño con ojos negros y como el y su hermano por mucho que yo quisiera se parecerían mucho le hice igual salvo el pelo, el de George era rubio y se habían querido llamar Darién(George) y Gélion(Fred) Trioné Harry y yo nos hicimos iguales ojos azules y pelo castaño claro casi rubio y como yo no podía quitar la cicatriz la moví yo me la puse en la espalda y a Harry en el omóplato así era muy difíciles de ver y las hice parecer tatuajes, nos llamamos Allison y Derek Salvatore( perdón no lo pude evitar) pero sabía que quien nos conocía mucho nos reconocería si se fijaba bien, y al haber mandado esa carta a los chicos ellos sabrían quien somos, nos despedimos y nos acercamos a honeyduckes y fuimos por el pasadizo hasta Howard por la estatua de la bruja jorobada, para que no nos vieran antes de tiempo multiplique en 3 la capa invisible de papa y la repartí Fred y George se la pusieron encantados, pero Herms y Ron estaban colorados por que les tocaba ir juntos entonces me reí y se la puse por encime y les dije que tuvieran cuidado y me acerque a Harry y nos la pusimos cuando llegamos a la oficina de Snape, vimos como un profesor entraba diciendo la palabras serpientes sombrías, entonces nos esperamos a que saliera y cuando lo hizo entramos nosotros miramos que solo estuviera Snape y yo salí de la capa el se quedo asombrado, no me reconocía entonces yo tan tranquila me senté en la silla enfrente de el y le dije:

-**Hombre mi amigo Snape.**

**-Jovencita, como tiene la desfachatez de hablarme así.**

Entonces me volví igual que mi madre:

**-No me reconoces…**

**-Tú no eres Lily, entonces eres… su hija.**

**-Din, din, din premio si, soy Bella.**

**-Que haces aquí tu cabeza tiene precio por aquí.**

**-Ya lo se, a que viene la preocupación.**

**-Aunque no te lo creas para mi solo eres hja de Lily no del patan de James por lo tanto te veo como a una hija.**

**-¡COMO! Para que lo sepas me llamo Isabella Lilian Katherine POTTER!**

**-Si pero para mi eres Isabella LILIAN EVANS.**

**-Mira vamos a olvidar el tema de mi nombre, oye si a mi me consideras hija de mi madre ¿y a Harry?**

**-Harry es hijo de James no de Lily.**

Entonces para molestarle me hice igual que mi padre y vi como el veía como "Lily" desaparecía para ver a s enemigo James con su característica sonrisa pícara y Merodeadora. Entonces le dije a Harry que saliera le íbamos a dejar claro a este de quién somos hijos y el acepto y quitándose la capa apareció peo yo lo había ello igual que mi padre y se acerco a mí:

-¿**Te a quedado claro quien es nuestro padre?**

**-Si, que queréis.**

**-Entrar a Howards, pero no solo nosotros.**

Y hice desparecer las capas y nos volví a mi hermano y a mi como éramos antes de salir de la capa y el nos miro como si estuviéramos locos.

Pero nos pregunto los nombre y nos dijo que tendríamos que volver a pasar la selección, nosotros aceptamos y el llamó a la profesora Macgonagall que al vernos sonrió con cariño, sobretodo a Herms y a mi y miro con terror a los gemelos.

Cuando llegamos vimos en el comedor a muchos de los vampiros que se podían hacer pasar por adolescentes esparcidos por las casas algunos con pinta de humanos y otros no. Pero antes de poder fijarme en mi casa empezó nuestra selección y Snape comenzó a hablar:

**-Alumnos, esto no es habitual pero tenemos 6 nuevos alumnos. Que pasaran ahora su selección.**

**-Bloodling, Kristen: Howards**

**-Sails, Jack: Howards**

**-Trioné, Darién: Howards**

**-Trioné, Gélion: Howards**

-**Salvatore, Allison: Howards**

-**Salvatore, Derek: Howards**

Cuando la selección acabo mire burlona a Snape ya que yo sabía que el quería que yo estuviera en su casa, pero NO, JAMAS SOY UNA GRIFINDOR Y UNA MERODEADORA.

Cuando fuimos a sentarnos me di cuenta de que todos los chicos me miraban y no sola a mi a Herms también, yo soy muy presumida y coqueta entonces eso me encanto, pero a Hermione no ya que mi amiga es muy pero que muy tímida y mientras reía llegamos a la mesa de nuestra casa y me di cuenta de que allí habían… vampiros…

**Hola a todos espero que mi fic les este gustando y quiero avisar que voy a incluir algunos magos a las casas así que si algunos de vosotros quiere Salí me dice a que casa quiere ir, como es y si tiene pareja y esas cosas, y quien adivine los vampiros que hay en Grifindor su personaje se ara amiga de los chicos si es chica y si es chico pondrá celosos a unos cuantos haciéndose el mejor amigo de nuestra Lily Junior.**

**Un saludo**


	6. Chapter 6

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

Hola quiero decir que a mi solo me pertenece la trama los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Sthephanie Meyer.

Perdón, perdón, el otro día una de mis lector s me aviso que tuve un fallo, todos ellos van a Grifindor ya que en Howards ya están, espero que me perdonéis, pero ahora vamos al capitulo.

Capitulo 6

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta de cuantos vampiros había me percate de que habían bastantes nuevos, pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue una chica pelirroja claro, ojos color miel oscuro y piel ni muy clara ni muy oscura, como si tomara mucho el sol, parecía que era muy nueva porque estaba apartada, pero algo me decía que llegaríamos a ser amigas, entonces me acerque a ella.

-Hola soy Allison Salvatore, pero puedes llamarme Ali o Allis.

-Hola soy Lucia, puedes llamarme Lucy o Lu.

-Me agradada Lucy, oye tu hace cuanto que llegaste?

- Unas semanas pero aun me cuesta adaptarme.

-Pues entonces ven te presentare a unos amigos.

-Ali no es necesario de verdad.

-Claro que si ven, ven, ven.

Entonces le cogí de la mano y la lleve hacia donde estaban todos

-Mirad chicos ella es Lucía, pero podéis llamarla Lucy.

-Tu nueva presa no bella?-Dijo Gélion (Fred)

-Perdona pero lo caigo bien.-Dije yo

-si, tranquila eras la primera amiga sincera que tengo desde hace tiempo.-Dijo Lucy

-Toma en toda la boca*-Le dije yo burlándome mientras los demás se reían.

-A que te refieres con sincera.-Dijo Kristen (Herms)

-Solo os digo que mi hermano esta buenísimo, según todas las chicas pero el casi no me hace caso y eso que somos mellizos.-Dijo Lu.

Entonces se acerco un chico que estaba para darle un premio, estaba buenísimo.

-Mirad ahí viene.-Dijo Lu.

-Ese es u hermano.-Pregunto Kristen (Herms) incluso a ella se le caía la baba.

-Si.-Dijo Lu mirándolo enfadada

-Ahora vendrá y intentara ligar con la mas guapa de vosotras-Dijo Lu mirándome.

-Cielo si te refieres a mi ese chico por muy guapo que sea tendrá que hacerme mucho la pelota que esta chica no se va con cualquiera.-Dije yo con un toque bromista y pícaro

-Oye y quien dice que vallas a ser tú-Dijo Ginny en forma de broma ya que ella sabía que muy a su pesar yo era muy hermosa, ella ya nos había reconocido.

-Fíjate Gin estoy como un queso.-Dije con aire de broma y todos empezaron a reírse. Entonces el chico se acerco a Lucy.

-Hombre hermanita no me presentas a esta belleza.

-Hermano son 3 chicas no solo una, da igual, chicos el es mi hermano Jhonny Belacqua, somos mellizos.

-Hermano ellos son Kristen Bloodling (Herms), Jack Saíls (Ron), Gélion (Fred)

y Darién (George) son los gemelos Trioné y ellos son los gemelos Salvatore, Derek y Allison.

-Encantado.-Dijo el mirándome de una manera que me dio risa ya que Hermione y Ginny intentaban llamar su atención y no podían entonces yo me di cuanta de que en nuestra mesa habían unos serpientes que se estaban metiendo con una chica y Darién (F) y yo nos acercamos a ellos se estaban metiendo con una chica que tendría la edad de los gemelos cuando nos acercamos vimos como ella miraba con adoración a Draco y el a ella con asco, eso seguro sería por su casa, por que ella era una Grifindor que sino otro gallo cantaría aunque me molestaba que la mirara así a su lado había una chica que miraba a mi hermano y me dí cuenta que el le hacía tilín*

Y vi que mi hermano también la estaba mirando como nunca había mirado a nadie ni siquiera a Ginny y eso que se suponía que le gustaba entonces sonreí y me puse al lado de esas chicas justo enfrente de las serpientes.

-Hombre mira una manada de serpientes que venís a saber cual es el secreto de cómo ser una persona o a como podemos conseguir todo lo que nos proponemos sin tener que vendernos.- Dije yo con burla, ellos habían tocado mi vena merodeadora.

-Quien se supone que eres.-me pregunto una de las serpientes con deseo en la mirada y yo lo miré con asco.

-Ya veo que lo que han dicho es verdad todos los Slitherin eran unos imbeciles, que no has oído las selecciones?-Pregunte con burla.

-Eh bueno no estaba en otra cosa.-Dijo sonrojado por que una chica le había dejado en evidencia

-Que hacéis aquí ahora enserio que no hay chicas guapas en Slitherin.-Les pregunte.

-Como tu no, podría hablar con el director haber si te cambia de casa , podrías ser una gran princesa Slitherin.-Dijo Malfoy.

-Jamás antes de que eso pasé tendrán que volar los cerdos, ay espera tu vuelas?

Entonces todo el comedor se empezó a reír incluso hubo algunos de su casa que se rieron de el y yo mientas me giraba a los Slitherin y dije con voz potente.

-Puede que Bella Potter se allá ido pero esta casa siempre será mas valiente y fuerte que vosotros yo me encargare de eso no nos rendiremos, así que si alguno de vosotros os atrevéis a meteros con un Grifindor será lo ultimo que hagáis, espero que allá quedado claro.-Dije con el titulo que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo el de la princesa de Grifindor y todos se dieron cuenta de que aunque Bella Potter se hubiera "ido" aun había alguien que los defendería que aun había una princesa Grifindor.

Entonces me di cuenta que mis profesores se habían dado cuenta quien era yo y que mi profesora favorita Macgonagall me miraba con orgullo y yo le incliné la cabeza de manera que ella se diera cuenta que ya había llegado y que ya era mi momento de tomar las riendas de esta casa que de ahora en adelante ninguno de mi casa sufriría, Snape me miraba con orgullo y con desagrado y le ley la mente y me di cuenta que en este momento me estaba pareciendo mas a mi madre que nunca pero que también había sacado a relucir el carácter, orgullo y fuerza de voluntad de mi padre y el alma merodeadora que había sacado de mis padrinos y mi padre algo que a el le daba asco ya que aunque lo intentara mucho jamás podrá quitarme la parte que tenía de mi padre, por eso decían que era la perfecta mezcla de mis padre, el aspecto, bondad y capacidad de sacrificio por los demás de mi madre y el carácter burlón, el espíritu valiente y decidido de mi padre, y no olvidar la terquedad que ambos compartían, era lo mejor de ambos.

Entonces me fijé como los demás profesores, los que había traído el ministerio y los fieles a Voldemort me miraban con miedo, ellos ya no tenían al colegio dominado sabían que había comenzado una revolución y que yo tenía un 75% de Howards de mi parte y que nada me detendría ni a mi ni a mi hermano Harry pero que ahora lo mas

Importante era conseguir los orocrux que nos faltaban ya que había tomado una importante decisión Voldemort iba a caer yo me encargaría de eso aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

El no iba a quitarme a mas personas y todos vivirían en paz después de tantos años y se que el cuarteto dorado lo conseguiría que nada nos detendría pero al ver como estaban muchos de los chicos y chicas de Grifindor y las demás casa quitando a Slitherin decidí que reabriríamos el ED, se que los chicos me ayudarían y nuestra experiencia los ayudaría y yo le enseñaría todo lo que sé.

Howards iba a resurgir entra sus cenizas como el ave Fénix.

**Harry Pov**

Mi hermano había tomado el mando, esa era su manera de ser ella era una líder nata siempre lo había sido

Pero su punto débil era que cuando alguien consigue entrar en su corazón ella lo protegerá con su vida y ella esta demasiado empezar, ella no puede sola pero no quiere poner en peligro a los demás y yo también sabía que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo echaba de menos a los Cullen y sobretodo al tal Edwin, no Edward eso.

Algo mas de lo que me había dado cuenta es que había una chica que me había tocado el corazón con una mirada era castaña con ojos color chocolate medía 1,70 estaba al lado de la chica que miraba con adoración al entupido de Malfoy. Ni siquiera Ginny hacía que mi corazón latiera así entonces me acerque a mi hermana que miraba hacía los profesores con una mirada que reflejaba que no les tenía miedo.

Entonces me acerque le cogí la mano y ella se relajo me miró y me sonrió entonces nos giramos a las 2 chicas para que se presentarán cuando mi hermana mira hacía un extremo de nuestra mesa y allí vi a unos cuantos vampiros que la miraban como si la hubiera reconocido entonces mi hermana se giro y en mi mente me dijo que la sacara de allí y yo asustado la saque y cuando estábamos fuera se desmayó.

*Hacer tilín= significa que le gusta

Quería avisarles que en mi fic muchos de los personajes que J.K mató no morirán ya que yo no pude superar su muerte, personajes como Ojo loco, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, uno de los gemelos, etc. Esos no morirán.

Sigo esperando si alguien quiere añadirse a la historia:

Si queréis tenéis que ponerme:

Nombre y apellido.

Casa

Relación (Familiar y amorosa): aquí tenéis que poner si tenéis hermanos y pareja

Si queréis estar relacionados de alguna manera con los Potter o los Wesley.

Si tenéis mascota que es y como se llama.

Si sois del lado de los Potter o de Voldemort.

-Vampiro o Mago

Carácter.


	7. Chapter 7

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

Hola quiero decir que a mi solo me pertenece la trama los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Sthephanie Meyer.

Ahora vamos al capitulo.

Capitulo 7

Bella Pov

Cuando Harry y yo nos acercamos a las 2 chicas yo vi que a unos metros había gente mirándome con curiosidad y cuando levante la vista y me fije bien me di cuenta de quienes eran, los Cullen y una rubia que no me llega ni a los talones pero cuando los vi pensé que no me reconocerían pero al parecer si lo hicieron entonces me asuste y cuando me asusto mucho tengo un mecanismo de defensa que hace que me desmaye al menos que yo me aplique un hechizo que normalmente llevo pero esta vez me pillo desprevenida y me empecé a marear entonces avisé a Harry que ya estaba babeando por la chica, que me llevara afuera no me podían ver débil por ahora no era la imagen que quería dar en estos momentos entonces al salir todo se volvió oscuro pero una frase me daba vueltas:

Los Cullen han vuelto y no parare hasta que no sufran lo que he sufrido yo.

Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería y allí estaban todos los chicos y 3 de los vampiros que había en la reunión de la Orden 2 chicas 1 un chico.

Cuando me di cuente tenía a los gemelos abrazándome y dejándome sin aliento.

Después de su demostración excesiva de afecto salí de allí y nos fuimos a unos de los jardines mientras los vampiros se quedaban a unos metros vigilando mientras ellos charlaban. Les conté mi idea de reunir a el ED. Y Herms me prometió que ella se encargaría y los chicos se comprometieron a ayudarme con las clases de defensa y de D.C.A.O y entonces se hizo tarde y fuimos a clase ya que todos habíamos entrado al mismo curso y los gemelos se iban riendo y diciendo que sacarían un 10 por que eso ya se lo sabían y me preguntaron que me parecía que hiciéramos nuestra característica broma del primer día entonces los gemelos y yo nos fuimos riendo y planeándola mientras los otros se reían y nos hacían prometer que les avisaríamos de que iba la broma y nosotros con los dedos cruzados les dijimos que si pero ninguno se lo creyó.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra primera clase nos aburrimos y Hermione se puso con lo de avisar a los que habían sido del ED.

Cuando la clase acabo Snape llamo a Hermione a su despacho y todos la miramos con duda, a Hermione nunca pero NUNCA, le habían llamado al despacho a menos que fuera por mi culpa, pero esta vez no lo era. Una hora después Hermione salía con una sonrisa de ahí.

-Chicos, tengo una gran noticia.

-Pues cuanta Kristen.-Dijo Fred.

-Mi prima va a venir a Howards.

-Pero, Herms no crees que es peligrosa y aparte tu ya no eres Hermione.-Dije yo.

-Ya lo se, Bells, pero ella vendrá como mi prima y ya sabe quien soy.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres.-Dijo mi hermano.

-Vendrá esta tarde cuando estemos cenando.

-Pues estonces la esperaremos.-Dijo George.

Entonces nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, Artes Oscuras.

Cuando llegamos vimos que el que daba esa clase era uno de los hermanos Carrow.

Cuando nos sentamos y comenzó la clase me di cuenta que el profesor me iba a poner a prueba para saber cual era mi punto fuerte, pero lo que el no sabe es que no le dejaría ganar. Entonces el mando callar y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, empezaremos, me gustaría que 2 voluntarios den un paso al frente.

Entonces una de las serpientes dio un paso al frente y yo con una mirada de burla en la cara también.

-Bueno preséntense.

-Soy Anthony Shoran, Slitherin.

-Allison Salvatore, Grifindor.

-Vale pueden empezar, quien pierda será castigado con un crucio.

El comenzó con un ataque que se supone que debía inmovilizarme pero yo lo esquive y le mande uno que hacia que se quedara sin voz y entonces lo desarme.

-Ya veo que la nueva comenzó con buen pie.

Entonces sin decir nada mas le lanzo un crucio al otro chico, yo era la única que era capaz de aguantar un crucio.

Entonces Malfoy se levanto y me pidió un combate y yo acepte, le haría saber quien era quien mandaba aquí, que aunque Bella Potter se hubiera "ido" no significaba que el tuviera el poder.

Entonces Carrow nos dijo las normas y nos aviso lo del crucio, yo sabia que el creía que

Malfoy ganaría pero si yo fuera el no estaría tan segura.

El combate empezó, yo llevaba mucho tiempo sin combatir pero aun podía darle una paliza a Malfoy sin despeinarme, cosa que hice. Cuando acabe con el la chica con la que Malfoy y sus amigos se metían antes fue corriendo hacia el profesor y le pidió que le hiciera el crucio a ella y le dejara acompañar a Malfoy a la enfermería después y el profesor acepto. Le hizo el crucio a ella mientras Malfoy la miraba con cariño y adoración y después ella le acompaño a la enfermería.

Cuando todo esto acabó sonó el timbre y se oían los susurros de aprobación de slitherin y los de molestia de Grifindor pero a la vez yo sabía que esto tampoco les parecía mal porque había dado a entender que el príncipe Slitherin necesitaba la ayuda de una Grifindor recién llegada. Pero yo me sentía orgullosa de esa chica. Luchaba por su amor aunque por desgracia fuera el imbecil de Malfoy y demostraba que los Grifindor además de ser valientes tenemos buen corazón. Después de esa polémica clase terminaron las clases y nos fuimos al comedor donde mas de 12 vampiros nos estaban mirando escondidos entre la gente, Snape nos avisó que no habría clases en lo que restaba de semana y como estábamos a martes teníamos unos días sin tener que asistir a clase teniendo tiempo para todo lo referente al ED y para saber que narices hacen los Cullen aquí, yo sabía que ninguno de mis padrinos tendría nada que ver todos odiaban a los vampiros, bueno menos Charlie el solo odia a los Cullen por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir. Cuando acabamos de cenar nos fuimos a la sala de Grifindor, menos mal que Macgonagall aun tiene algo de poder y controla todo lo que tenga que ver con esta casa,

dijimos la contraseña, rugido valiente, y entramos nos sentamos al lado de la chimenea y mientras Hermione recibió las respuesta de quien se unía al ED, Harry, Ron, Fred y George hablaban con Ginny para apuntarse a el equipo de quiditch, Harry quería ser el cazador pero el sabía que Ginny ya contaba conmigo para eso así que decidió ser golpeador, Ginny les dijo que mañana eran las pruebas y que para que nadie sospechara tendrían que pasarlas ellos aceptaron y siguieron hablando, de repente note que alguien se acercaba a mi, era el hermano de Lucy, Johnny, junto a un chico que me resultaba familiar, era Neville! No podía creerlo estaba mucho mejor que antes había madurado y dejado libre esa faceta de chico tímido con la que tanto me gustaba meterme.

El siempre había sido muy bonachón y con esa gente era muy facil meterse nunca se enfadaban. Antes que ellos dos pudieran acercarse tenía a una rubia encima abrazándome, Luna, ella era una de mis mejores amigas era una de las pocas que no se asustaba al ver mi sonrisa traviesa, ella sabía que era incapaz de hacerle una broma al menos que se me cruzaran los cables, cosa que no solía pasar a menudo. Pero cuando Luna iba a hablar alguien se puso delante de nosotros.

-Bella debemos hablar

Quien sera, quies sera jeje. Siento no haber podido subir capitulo antes pero es que estoy los exámenes finales.

Tengo una mala noticia, no podre subir hasta dentro de dos semanas pero intentare hacer el capitulo mas largo y a lo mejor subo 2 de golpe, espero que me perdonéis.


	8. Chapter 8

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

Hola quiero decir que a mi solo me pertenece la trama los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Sthephanie Meyer.

Ahora vamos al capitulo.

Capitulo 8

-Bella debemos hablar.

-¿Te conozco?

-Claro que me conoces soy tu mejor amiga, tu hermana, soy Alice.

-Perdona que te diga pero yo solo tengo 1 hermano y se llama Ha… quiero decir Derek, y mi mejor amiga no eres tu linda, algo mas?

-Pero que dices bella, y porque tienes los ojos azules?-Dijo Emmett.

-Perdonadme no se ustedes le cuenta su vida a desconocidos pero yo no lo ago así que déjenme en paz.

-Bella mi amor que te a pasado?

-Demonios, en que idioma tengo que decirles que mi nombre es Alison, Alison Salvatore.

Entonces avise a Harry que le dijera a Edward que se callaran que estaban poniendo en riesgo nuestra misión y Harry asintió, unos segundos después Edward me miraba con curiosidad y yo use un poder para que solo ellos oyeran.

-Cullen síganme.

Ellos asintieron y todos nos dirigimos a la sala de los menesteres, para que nadie sospechara fuimos entrando en grupos, cuando estuvimos todos empezamos a hablar.

-Puedes explicarnos ahora que pasa, porque no podemos llamarte bella.-Dijo Alice.

-Tranquila amor, déjale hablar.-Dijo Jasper tranquilizándola.

-Pregunten lo que quieran saber tienen 6 preguntas 1 por cada 1 y la ultima la deciden entre todos, quien empieza?-Pregunté.

-Yo, cual es tu verdadero nombre?-Dijo Rosalie.

-Me llamo Isabella Lilian Katherine Potter.-Dije con orgullo.

-Me toca a mi, ¿Qué hacías en Forks?-Dijo Jasper.

-Estaba allí por orden de mi mentor y por mi seguridad.

-Ahora yo, ¿Qué haces aquí en Howards, si aquí solo van los magos?-Dijo Alice.

-Soy maga, una de las más poderosas, digna sucesora de mis padres.

-YO, YO, ¿Todo lo que nos contaste de ti es falso? Dijo Emmett.

-Si, en realidad soy pelirroja con los ojos verdes, alta, no soy torpe, me encanta la moda, no soy nada tímida, adoro las bromas y me encantan los

deportes, lo único que os dije de verdad es mi primer nombre y que me encantan leer, ha y me encanta el rock y el pop, aunque la música clásica no me disgusta.

-Solo quedo yo, ¿Por qué estas en peligro?-Dijo… el.

-No habéis oído la historia de los mellizos que sobrevivieron?

-Si

-Pues yo soy uno de los mellizos y estoy en peligro porque Voldemort intenta matarme, y se supone que vosotros sois de la orden, pero si no tenéis no idea de lo que pasa.

-Bueno solo nos queda una pregunta, pero esa la aremos con Carlisle y Esme delante si no te molesta.

-Lo que queráis, como esta conversación ha acabado mejor nos vamos aun me queda hacer muchas cosas, Howards no va a volver a ser lo que era sin algo de ayuda.-Dije sonriendo.

Entonces antes de que los Cullen pudieran decir algo mas nos teletransporte a otro lugar. Me subí a nuestro cuarto y cuando todas se durmieron puede desahogarme y comencé a llorar hasta que del agotamiento me dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde, cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que me había perdido el desayuno y 2 clases, pero como ya llegaba tarde no me di prisa total que mas daba 2 horas que 3. Cuando baje a la sala vi que todos estaban allí y no estaban en clase y me entró curiosidad así que me acerque a un chico de primero y le pregunte que había ocurrido y el me dijo que unos hombres habían aparecido en clase de Artes Oscuras de últimos curso buscando a Bella Potter pero que no la habían encontrado y el director había dado toda la semana libre. Yo me alegre y me fui a buscar a mi hermano y a los chicos y Hermione. Cuando ví a Hermione me dí cuenta que estaba llorando y me asuste cuando llegue a su lado me abrazo.

Cuando le pregunte que le sucedía solo empezó a balbucear asíque la lleve a la cama para que se tranquilizara y cuando la deje tranquila leyendo para tranquilizarla me fui a buscar a los chicos.

Cuando los encontré se lanzaron a abrazarme, yo cada vez estaba mas asustada.

-Pero que pasa queréis explicármelo.-Dije molesta.

-Be…Allison, acompáñanos.-Dijo Fred.

Cuando llegamos a un sitio donde nadie nos miraba me explicaron que la prima de Hermione se había echo pasar por ti sin querer para hacerse la guay y cuando han venido esos hombres le han herido gravemente y ahora esta en la enfermería. Esos hombres se habían dado cuenta tarde que la chica no era yo. Lo que me extraño fue que los chicos no estuvieran en clase y me explicaron que estaban hablando con Mcgonagall y no habían asistido a clase. Por eso nos habíamos salvado porque sino adiós a nuestra tapadera, fuimos a ver a la prima de Hermione y vimos que estaba grave de verdad un rato después fuimos a hablar con Snape pero como estaba

ocupado preferimos esperar para hablar con el y fuimos a el comedor ya que era hora de comer, cuando el banquete acabo nos fuimos a la tienda de bromas de los Weasley en la que yo era socia de honor allí atendiendo estaba uno de los amigos de Fred y George cuando cogimos el suministro para la broma del primer día (que en realidad este año sería el segundo para pillarlos desprevenidos) fuimos a Honeydukes y compramos algo de chucherías y cuando ya nos íbamos aparecieron los Cullen por la puerta seguidos de una rubia que estaba colgada del brazo de Edward como una sanguijuela cosa que me enfado y cuando el me vio se río como si le gustara que yo estuviera celosa, entonces usando mi metamorfosis me hice irresistible y empecé a pasear por la tienda atrayendo moscones entonces vi como el tenía los puños apretados y se había soltado de la rubia, ahí fue cuando pensé Bella 1- Edward 0 y entonces volví ala normalidad y riendo salí de la tienda pensando, uy Edward la que te ha caído. Cuando regresamos a Howards empezamos a cenar pero ni los gemelos ni yo tocamos el pudín y 5 minutos después todos los alumnos menos nosotros estaban transformados en búhos entonces cogimos a Hermione, a ron y a Harry y nos fuimos corriendo y riéndonos, pero cuando salía pude ver a Mcgonagall riéndose y agitando la cabeza con diversión mientras Snape sonreía.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación volvimos a los otros a la normalidad y riéndonos subimos a la habitación cuando por fin conseguí dormirme me levante mientras me agitaban y cuando abrí los ojos vi a un hombre enorme, era Hagrid que alegría el me pidió silencio y bajamos a la sala donde estaban los demás con una cara de sueño que echaba para atrás, Hagrid nos dijo que nos pusiéramos las capas y que lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos cuando llegamos a su casa el nos dijo que ya podíamos quitárnoslas y que nos sentáramos entonces el se fue:

-Chicos que creéis que quiere.-Dijo Ron con sueño.

-Yo creo que será importante conocemos a Hagrid no nos despertaría por nada y recordad que el es el único que aun tiene contacto con Dumbledore.-Dije yo con alegría esperando recibir noticias de mi mentor.

-Tranquila hermanita a lo mejor no es eso.

Entonces Hagrid llego con te y pastas y nos explico que tenía orden de cuidarnos y que tenía un mensaje para nosotros pero antes de que nos lo pudiera dar se oyeron toques en las puertas y tuvimos que escondernos eran los Carrow haciendo una inspección peo como teníamos las capas no nos pudo vernos entonces empezaron ha hacerle preguntas a Hagrid pero el los controlo muy bien dejándoles con la palabra en la boca casi todo el tiempo y un rato después los Carrow se fueron y por fin pudimos salir de las capas pero teníamos que esperar a Hagrid que había salido a acompañar a los hermanos Carrow y cuando llego estuvo unos minutos mirando por la ventana para ver si alguien se acercaba y cuando vio que nadie se

acercaba se giro a nosotros y con una mirada sería nos dijo:

**PORFIN SIN EXAMENES QUE FELICIDAD!**

**Espero que el capitulo os alla gustado y que me digais que pensais que les va a decir Hagrid.**

Este capitulo se lo dedico a LilyMasen

Un beso


	9. Chapter 9

**El bien siempre vence ¿o no?**

Hola quiero decir que a mi solo me pertenece la trama los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Sthephanie Meyer.

Ahora vamos al capitulo.

Capitulo 9

-Chicos tengo algo muy importante de que hablaros.

-Va Hagrid cuenta no nos dejes así. -Dijo Fred impaciente.

-Lo que pasa chicos es que tengo noticias para vosotros.

-Ves Harry sabía que tenía algo que ver con mi mentor.- Dije contenta de saber algo de el al fin.

-Bella tiene razón chicos pero las noticias no solo tienen que ver con Dumbledore si no que también es sobre la Orden del Fénix.

-¿A pasado algo malo Hagrid?-Pregunto George.

-Al contrario chicos algunos de los miembros de la orden han sido infiltrados en el ejército del que no debe ser nombrado haciéndose pasar por Mortífagos y otros se han infiltrado en el ministerio y entre todos han conseguido reunir la información de donde están los horrocruxes que faltan y según vallan consiguiendo mas información os la irán enviando con mensajes compuestos con adivinanzas que solo uno de vosotros podréis resolver, usaran cosas de vuestras vidas que solo sepan contadas personas. Yo tengo el primer mensaje y creo que dirigido o a Bella o a Harry y parece que lleva un mensaje de Dumbledore en el idioma que se inventaron ellos para poder hablar sin que nadie supiera que decían y el que después aprendisteis todos vosotros lo que no sabía es que se lo enseñasteis a Dumbledore.-Dijo Hagrid serio y a la vez divertido seguramente recordando la cantidad de veces que usamos nuestro código para poder hacer alguna travesura.

-Si, se lo enseñe yo un día que estaba en su despacho.-Dije yo con una sonrisa. Entonces Hagrid se acerco a un cajón y con una llave lo abrió para después sacar un sobre que yo descubrí como el sobre donde enviaban las cartas de aceptación las universidades y estuve segura que la carta iba para mi, entonces antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer nada me acerque a Hagrid y le cogí el sobre, después de mirarlo lo abrí y vi la carta de la que nos hablaba la saque y la leí. Decía:(Arriba pone como va escrito de verdad la carta y abajo la traducción, el idioma es de mentira no significa nada)

AJDLADJCKS JSKDF

JZN XKX SJ MCLSLC MLCJ OSKCLS CM LCM

ZN CKLZNCÑ N CSNC LÑ ZXNCÑZ XNMVCZÑX NV

HSO HIADS KU DHR BUAF K ÑT HV GS FY GRAILOPB

KAJDI MSS AÑUES AJE KAEOR NDIK U JSO NOSMSEO HDEI HDB JS KHUDO HUERGIL HD BENFH YNUNA JUB KOHNST HDY JUGTI HGYRMU YHGS VHD NDGUI KJBKLYHE. HDUI HYANFR DAFT KE LUMEPAY GADIVEMONZE

P.D.: JSKDF BUGIKAYTR JY "HAMITO" JY HUMIA FUEBE HENITS PER CUNGEDIR HUR ILLAS.

TRADUCIÓN

Querida Bella:

Se que te habrás dado cuenta solo con ver el sobre que el mensaje es para ti, puedes decirle a los demás lo que pone o no, es tu decisión. Quiero que sepas que estoy vivo y que volveré pero aun no puedo hacerlo, la gente tiene que pensar que estoy muerto para que nadie sospeche. Aquí dentro esta la primera adivinanza.

P.D.: Bella, Voldemort ha "matado" ha mucha gente tenéis que conseguirlo por ellos.

Cuando acabe de leer la carta de Dumbledore una sonrisa de verdadera alegría se instalo en mi cara y un gran peso de encima se quito de mis hombros, me sentía más ligera. Y contentísima me gire a ver a mis amigos y a mi hermano y les conté que ponía en la carta y todos se alegraron casi tanto como me había alegrado yo, después de eso cogimos entre Harry y yo la adivinanza y la leímos. Ponía:

El siguiente Horrocrux que tenéis que encontrar se encuentra en un pueblo húmedo y verde donde a nadie le gustaría ir salvo a una sanguijuela, la localización de el trozo de alma se encuentra en una piedra puntiaguda en la que los perros saltan para no matarse si no como diversión.

Cuando la leímos todos supe perfectamente a donde se refería la adivinanza para al ver la cara de mis amigos me entro la risa se notaba que ninguno había entendido la adivinanza salvo yo y entonces deje de reírme con un hechizo hice que la carta fuera invisible y les dije a los chicos que nos fuéramos que ya era tarde, nos despedimos de Hagrid y nos fuimos en silencio a nuestra sala allí nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación cuando llegamos allí abrí mi baúl y con un hechizo le cree un compartimento secreto y metí ahí el sobre y le puse una contraseña a el baúl y entonces me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté y como no había clase me vestí de normal con una falda corta negra y una blusa de color roja ajustada y con bastante escote pero sin ser excesivo y unos botines Jimmy Cho, cuando estuve lista cogi un bolsito pequeño y metí allí todo lo que necesitaba (el bolso era como el de Hermione, ese que no tiene fondo) y salí, cuando llegue a la sala principal vi a mi hermano con los gemelos, Hermione y Ron quienes cuando me vieron empezaron a silbar haciendo que me riera, después nos fuimos a de camino a la tienda de los gemelos a dejar a los chicos y Herms y yo nos fuimos de tiendas, 3 horas después nos encontramos a los chicos y fuimos a ver la tienda de animales y yo busque una mascota y vi un perrito muy pequeño y blanco era súper adorable y antes de lo que parpadea un vampiro ya lo había cogido y me había acercado a la dueña de la tienda para saber cuanto costaba la chica me dijo el precio y me alegre tenia seis veces el doble de lo que costaba, en estos momentos me encanta ser la única de mi familia a la que le encante comprar ya que mi hermano no lo gusta nada el dinero. Cuando compre la perrita también compre una camita y juguetes para ella aparte de un montón de ropita y me dirigí a donde estaban los chicos Harry se había comprado un perrito marrón y cuando fuimos a que Harry comprara el perrito la chica de la tienda nos pregunto si éramos hermanos y nosotros le dijimos que si y ella se echo a reír diciendo que justo habíamos elegido a los únicos cachorritos de la misma camada de toda la tienda y los gemelos se rieron diciendo que estábamos sincronizados hasta para eso haciéndome reír el compro otra camita pero no me hizo caso y no le compro ropa, salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos directos a el colegio ya que se hacia tarde y teníamos hambre así que metí todas las cosas que habíamos comprado en el bolso. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que no habíamos llegado a tiempo a la comida y entonces hice un puchero involuntario y entonces oí un chillido muy estridente y entonces vi a Alice Cullen viniendo rapidísimo hacia mi cosa que me dio mucho miedo y puse mis brazos por delante intentando que del golpe no me dañara pero entonces una masa se me puso delante y paro el golpe de Alice y cuando enfoque la vista me di cuenta que había sido Emmett el que paro el golpe y entonces cuando soltó a Alice le di un abrazo a lo que el me abrazo mas fuerte y me empezó a dar vueltas mientras yo me reía de su entusiasmo.

Cuando me bajo oí otro grito pero este sonaba un poco furioso bueno mas bien bastante furioso cuando me gire haber quien gritaba vi a uno de los hermanos Carrow que venía corriendo señalándonos a Harry y a mi, cuando llego a donde estábamos empezó a gritarnos algo sobre unas pulgas y sobre animales horribles y sarnosos mientras miraba a nuestras mascotas cosa que me hizo enfadar y lo único malo de mi metamorfomágia es que si me enfado mucho vuelvo a ser como soy normalmente, pelirroja y con ojos verdes. Antes de que pasara eso vi a Snape corriendo hacía nosotros y diciéndole a ese prototipo de $%/·$% que no pasaba nado por tener un animal que casi todos por no decir todos los alumnos los tenían entonces le dijo que se fuera, Carrow se fue enfadado y yo me calmé y por primera vez en mi vida le sonreí a Snape, sabía que me había salvado el cuello y me di cuenta que mi pelo tenía las puntas pelirrojas y estaba segura que mis ojos tendrían un brillo verdoso y entonces me concentre y volví a ser rubia y con los ojos azules y fue entonces cuando me gire a Alice y con una mueca enfadada le pregunte como se le ocurría lanzarse así hacia mi y le grite que yo no tenía ni tanta fuerza ni tantos reflejos como ella y gritando y casí llorando me dijo que mi puchero y mis ojitos de corderito eran mucho mejores que los de ellas y entonces Harry mi adorado hermano nótese el sarcasmo empezó con la entupida anécdota de mi cumpleaños, y contó cuando yo fui capaz de que en mi primera fiesta con todos mis padrinos que Ojo Loco se vistiera de princesa de las hadas por que yo nunca había tenido una en mi fiesta, aunque en mi defensa debo decir que estuvo monísimo, cuando mi hermano dejo de contar entupidas anécdotas y después de que yo por supuesto me metiera con el en venganza nos dirigimos a el cuadro que se dirigía a las cocinas y entramos y allí pedimos algo de comer y cuando terminamos nos fuimos a nuestra sala donde había un gran alboroto y mucha gente junta hablando unos a susurros y otros a gritos y yo me agobie entonces me salí y al salí vi a una persona que pensé que no iba a volver a ver es mas era imposible, vi a …

HOLA GENTE SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR CAP Y ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA ALLA MERECIDO LA PENA

¿Quién SABE QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE VIO BELLA?

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS JAJAJA ES BROMA, ESPERO BUESTRAS OPINIONES.


End file.
